jcefandomcom-20200214-history
ShopChest
ShopChest Looking for Spawn Shop or Player Owned Market? About ShopChest is the plugin behind the functionality for our market place. With support for both admin and personal shops, it allows us to service all of our market place needs. Like Residence, now that Spigot has been released there has been room for improvement in the ease of use and overall attractiveness of shops, and for this version of the server we have stepped away from the sign based shops of the past to a fully holographic and easy to read display. How to Use/Anatomy of a Shop When it comes to using ShopChest, it is a lot simpler than one would imagine. To interact with an admin shop like the ones found in the Spawn Shops, you simply left or right click on the shop to purchase or sell the items with left click issuing a sale to the shop and right click issuing a purchase to your inventory. Looking at the image on the right we can clearly see all of the parts involved in a shop. Going from the top to the bottom the lines work as follows: Line 1: 1 * Block of Redstone Going from left to right, this line depicts the number of items to be bought or sold, which is 1, and the item being vendored, a Block of Redstone. Line 2: Buy ƒ50.00 This line shows the amount of Fucks and Shits required to purchase the amount of the item described in line one with a right click. Line 3: Sell ƒ12.50 Just like line 2, this line shows the amount of Fucks and Shits required to sell an amount of this item listed above with a left click. Bouncing Item and Chest: Below the holographic text shows a bouncing virtualization of the item being peddled, and lastly the chest it is to be interacted with. While all of this information floats above this chest, to actually issue a transaction, the chest is the item you need to interact with. As stated above, purchase with right click, sell with a left click. Create Your Own With ShopChest, any player can make their own shop anywhere where they have the privilege of building. For convenience there is a player run market place just inside spawn which is where I would recommend looking first. More information can be found about that here. Requirements Each player can create any amount of shops they would want to peddle any items they wish. As stated above, a shop must be placed in an area you have build privileges. To start one would need: # A chest # An item to sell # ƒ10.00 Starting the Shop Once you have acquired all of these items it is very simple to create your own shop. You must simply place the chest where you want the shop to be, keeping in mind that the holographic shop details hang about a block and a quarter above the chest as to avoid clipping. After the chest has been placed to turn that chest into a shop, select the item you wish to sell in your main hand and type the following command: /shop create ''' The syntax of this command is as follows where amount is the number of items traded for each purchase, buy price is the amount that players will pay to buy the item off of you, and sell price is the amount that players will receive to sell the item to you. '''If you wish to only sell or to only buy add 0 as the buy price or sell price to disable that feature. After typing the command if done correctly it shall prompt you to select a chest, at this point you are to right click the chest. From here it will deduct the ƒ10.00 from your account and you are now in business! Stocking your Shop It is important to mention that for player owned shops you need to stock them with items, as if your shop runs out of items or below your sell amount players cannot purchase from you anymore! To stock your shop with items, simply open the chest as you would any other and drop off the amount of that item you wish to sell inside. That process will then pull those items inside of that chest when players interact with it. Note that if you undercut a store in spawn, there may be a market in having players stock your shop for you by offering a higher player sell price but a cheaper player buy price, effectively running a shop for free. Remove Shops Accidentally set your sell price high enough to run you out of house and home? Did you realize that you probably shouldn't have put all your money in the zombie flesh market? Don't fret! This can be fixed. To remove a shop simply type '''/shop remove. '''Afterwards it will prompt you to select which shop of yours you would like to remove. With a simple right click, BAM! It's deleted to shit and you can safely pull all your items out of the chest and destroy it. Additional Information If you are still looking for more information you can go to the plugin's wiki located here, or watch the video created by another user below! Category:Plugins Category:Shops